


Не буду тенью за его спиной

by KisVani



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Иногда «долго и счастливо» наступает не тогда, когда героиня выходит за принца, а тогда, когда понимает, чего она на самом деле хочет.





	Не буду тенью за его спиной

**Author's Note:**

> Я помню, что географически и по примерным временным рамкам разные полнометражки не совпадают, но очень хотелось. ООС, AU, не учитываются сиквелы «Русалочки» и тот факт, что у нее там появляется дочь. Упоминается смерть персонажа.  
> Написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2018 в подарок для фея в шляпе

Дворец казался Авроре слишком большим, и вместе с тем его стены и своды давили на нее. Пугали. Заставляли задыхаться.

Каждый день ей до боли хотелось вырваться и бежать в леса, туда, где ее встретят друзья: птицы и звери. Где не будет людей, не будет тех, кто называет ее «Ваше высочество». Не будет шепотков за спиной и обсуждений ее внешности и ее права на трон.

Раньше она изо всех сил жаждала, чтобы «тетушки» разрешили ей выбраться к другим людям, разрешили обмолвиться с кем-то словечком, а теперь она скучала по более простым временам, по хижине в лесу с крышей, поросшей мхом, и по солнечным лучам, которые будили Аврору поутру.

Сейчас она просыпалась, когда в комнату заходили служанки, раздвигали шторы, приносили воду для умывания. Они помогали причесаться и уложить волосы, затягивали корсет платья и подавали обувь.

Аврора тосковала о тех временах, когда босиком бегала по траве.

Тосковала о свободе, которой раньше не замечала.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивал Филипп за завтраком.

— Я хорошо спала, — отвечала Аврора.

И он улыбался в ответ и говорил:

— Главное, что не слишком долго. Не хотелось бы бороться с еще одним драконом.

Филипп не был плохим человеком. Аврора была почти уверена, что и правителем он станет хорошим. По крайней мере, люди его любили.

«А люблю ли я его?» — спрашивала Аврора у самой себя, ловя взгляд Филиппа.

И не могла ответить на этот вопрос.

***

 

Путешествия были для Авроры и тягостью, и радостью.

Она радовалась тому, что не нужно сидеть в клетке дворца, но грустила из-за того, что для венценосных особ свои правила. И их путешествие — это всегда шумиха, толпы встречающих в каждом городе, бесконечные встречи и балы, а потом дни дороги, дни, в которые она заперта в душной карете.

В одно из этих путешествий она познакомилась с Ариэль — женой принца прибрежного королевства, куда Аврора и Филипп прибыли для обновления торговых сделок. 

Аврора слышала про Ариэль: слуги шепотом рассказывали, что смешливая принцесса с волосами цвета кораллов на самом деле русалка. Что она дочь морского царя и заколдовала принца Эрика своим волшебным голосом, вынудив на себе жениться.

Аврора не хотела расспрашивать Ариэль, напротив которой просидела почти весь вечер прибытия, но та начала первой.

— Это правда, что ты проспала сотню лет? — спросила Ариэль, наклоняясь через стол. — Волшебным сном? Из-за злой колдуньи? И тебя разбудил только поцелуй?

— Намного меньше, — смутилась Аврора. — Но да… так и было. И еще, это была не колдунья, а фея.

— А есть разница? — заинтересовалась Ариэль. — Потому что я знаю морскую колдунью, именно она дала мне ноги вместо хвоста… А тебе колдунья что-то дала? Ну, из-за чего ты уснула-то? Что она тебе обещала?

— Милая, может, не надо утомлять гостей? — осторожно предложил Эрик. — Принцесса Аврора наверняка устала с дороги. Завтра у вас будет целый день, чтобы поговорить.

— Да, конечно, — кивнула Ариэль. — Но все-таки, что ты получила от своей колдуньи?

— Только проклятье, — ответила Аврора. — И больше ничего.

— Из-за ее козней мы вместе, — сказал Филипп, накрывая ее руку своей ладонью. — Думаю, это тоже неплохо.

Аврора опустила голову.

Филипп любил ее. Любил больше жизни. Он сам говорил, что, увидев ее в лесу и услышав ее пение, пропал навсегда.

Но, несмотря на это, она ощущала, что между ними что-то не так. Что ей чего-то не хватает в Филиппе. Чего-то важного, но необъяснимого.

 

***

 

В следующий раз уже Ариэль и Эрик навестили их королевство.

На второй же день они умчались в лес, оседлав лошадей. Ариэль, правда, успела поделиться с Авророй, что верхом она до сих пор ездит неуверенно.

— Эрик говорит, что я научусь, — сказала она, откидывая со лба непослушную челку.

— Вы с ним давно знакомы? — спросила Аврора.

— Ну… он потерпел кораблекрушение, а я его спасла, — сказала Ариэль, — так что да, довольно давно. Правда, он не сразу понял, что это именно я. Слушай, а почему ты такая молчаливая? Я заметила еще, когда вы у нас гостили. Или это из-за меня?

— Когда я была ребенком, то говорить мне было почти не с кем, — призналась Аврора, — а сейчас… ты умеешь хранить тайны?

Ариэль закивала.

— Я — морская пучина. То есть, никому не скажу.

— Я боюсь сказать что-нибудь не то. Тогда народ утратит даже те крохи доверия, что у них ко мне есть, и я навсегда останусь тенью Филиппа. Просто красивой королевой при благородном короле.

— Но разве это плохо? — удивилась Ариэль. — Быть красивой, если король благороден?

— Я хочу помогать людям своего королевства, — ответила Аврора. — Чтобы они были счастливы благодаря мне. И чтобы процветали.

«А еще больше я хочу сбежать из дворца так далеко, чтобы меня никто никогда не нашел», — подумала Аврора, но не сказала вслух.

***

 

Отец Авроры намекал на то, что хочет увидеть внуков. Отец Филиппа не отставал.

Только они едва коснулись друг друга после свадьбы.

— Я люблю тебя, но мне неловко, — сказал Филипп. — Мне кажется, что это… неправильно. Понимаешь меня?

— Понимаю, — ответила Аврора, — и испытываю те же чувства.

Когда она это сказала, то в глазах Филиппа промелькнуло нечто, очень напоминавшее счастье.

А потом началась война. Не с их королевствами, но с соседними. Из восточных пустынь пришли дикари, и опасность со временем могла грозить всем. Отправиться с миссией мира вызвались несколько детей разных правителей. В том числе Филипп и Эрик.

— Эй, почему ты грустишь? — спросила Ариэль через пару недель после их отбытия.

Аврора через силу улыбнулась. Как тут объяснить вечно радостной подруге свои печали? Как пожаловаться на несправедливость, которую она не поймет?

Но Ариэль нашла ответ в ее молчании.

— Это из-за Филиппа, да? — предположила она. — Волнуешься, вдруг он не вернется?

«Иногда я хочу, чтобы он не возвращался», — подумала Аврора. Но вслух сказала:

— Он умеет сражаться с монстрами, даже дракон для него не помеха… но вражеская армия — это совсем другое.

Ариэль накрыла ее руку ладонью и заглянула в глаза. 

— Может, они все-таки заключат мир, — предположила она. — Нашему королевству случалось торговать с Аграбой. Они так же не любят войну, как и все.

— Очень надеюсь, — ответила Аврора. — Война — это плохо для народа.

***

 

Эрик и Филипп не вернулись. Говорили, что они погибли в море, но Ариэль утверждала, что это не так.

— Мои сестры отыскали бы их, — объясняла она. — Значит, они не под водой.

— Может быть, они еще живы, — сказала Аврора, больше для того, чтобы утешить Ариэль.

Она знала, что подруга намного больше привязана к мужу, чем она.

— Я знала, что так и будет, — Ариэль закрыла лицо ладонями. — Знала, что нельзя отпускать Эрика.

Она казалась такой беззащитной и несчастной, такой потерянной, что Авроре захотелось свернуть горы, только бы та перестала плакать. Только бы ей стало лучше. Но Аврора не придумала ничего лучше, чем обнять ее.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это означает? — спросила Аврора. — Мы должны верить в то, что они вернутся, но не забывать о том, как на нас полагается народ. Нельзя показывать слабость. Иначе люди погрузятся в отчаянье.

— Как у тебя выходит быть такой сильной? — Ариэль попыталась улыбнуться, но у нее не получилось. — Как выходит думать о других? Что сейчас, что раньше… ты боялась, что тебя не смогут уважать. Я так не умею.

«Потому что тебе все равно, что о тебе думают люди, — подумала Аврора, — потому что ты счастлива каждым днем, в отличие от меня. Потому что ты не пугаешься до смерти каждый раз, как на тебя смотрят сотни глаз».

— Ты научишься, — сказала она вслух. — Потому что ни у тебя, ни у меня нет выбора.

Теперь ее обняла уже Ариэль и прошептала на ухо:

— Я так не могу… я не могу делать что-то, потому что нет выбора. Я должна делать это ради кого-то.

— Делай ради меня, — прошептала в ответ Аврора. — Будь сильной ради меня.

***

 

Спустя годы, когда старые короли погибли, никто не сомневался в том, что принцессы Аврора и Ариэль достойны править.

— Я делаю это ради тебя, — сказала Ариэль спустя пару месяцев после коронации. — Всегда ради тебя. Это странно?

Теперь путешествия давались Авроре намного проще. Она почти привыкла к людям, которые ее окружали. И научилась спокойно принимать помощь слуг. А еще она избавилась почти ото всех корсетов, решив, что ей и без них неплохо.

— Нет, — ответила Аврора. — Потому что и я делаю все ради тебя. Не существуй тебя в этом мире, не узнай я тебя, наверное, я сбежала бы в леса после исчезновения Филиппа.

— Если хочешь, можешь сбежать. А я сбегу в море, — предложила Ариэль.

— Я не хочу, — улыбнулась Аврора, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Потому что тогда я больше никогда не увижу тебя.

Ариэль словно растерялась на секунду, а потом озорно улыбнулась.

— Звучит так, будто ты собираешься признаться мне в любви.

— А если да, что ты ответишь?

— Что у нас все еще много работы, а мирные договоры сами себя не подпишут.


End file.
